


Don't Speak

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [18]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Loki's Muzzle, Restraints, Revenge Sex, S&M, Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjöfn has her way with Loki loving how he looks muzzled and cuffed.  This doesn’t really happen but is rather a fantasy of Sjöfn’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Not bata, might have a few typos.

Her tongue slicked across the cold metal of his muzzle, as she slithered in to his lap as he sat on the floor, silenced and chained as if he was an animal.  “How many times have you gagged me?”  She asked, her voice holding it’s normal tone of a sweet breeze that was laced with dark ideas. Loki grunted and looked over at her, his green eyes meeting her gilded ones, framed with long thick laces. She always had a sparkle to them that he adored but in this moment they appeared menacing as if he was looking in to a mirror, reflecting his on devious delights. “Many times, you have bound me and used me.” She whispered with a smile on her full lips, showing the dimples on her cheeks that showed up when she put on the expression. She stood up causing him to frown, missing the warmth of her body in an instant.

“Get on your knees.” She demanded, her tone was nothing he had ever heard from her. Loki didn’t move at looking at her with defiance, struggling against the cuffs wanting nothing more then to break free and claim her as  ** _his_**  once again. “Do you not realize that you are the one that is bound?” She asked, “Knees, now.”  She cut. Loki growled from behind his gag as he sat up on his knees. She knew that he was cussing her by the look in his eye; it made it all the sweeter for her. Sjöfn lifted her leg and rested her bare foot on his chest; Loki tensed up in an attempt not to fall backwards.  “Are you aware of what you’ve done to me?” She asked, pushing him back slightly harder, lifting the bottom of her peach colored silken and lace gown to expose her smooth leg. “I yarn for you, I wait for you.” She pushed harder. “I beg for you, I cry for you like a child.”  She pushed, Loki let out a small pained grunt, and his thighs were hurting from the pressure as he tried not to fall.

Suddenly Sjöfn extended her leg fully, causing to him fall. He looked up to see her standing over him. He was enraged and embarrassed by subjection he was in and that she was the only doing it to him. Sjöfn was his dove, his shielded butterfly, although she still looked like sugar and honey her actions were less then the innocent he had come to expect. She put her foot on his muzzle, he was unsure if she was aware of the pain she was inflicting, causing the metal to push in to his flesh.  “I’ve bleed for you.” She hissed, her words drawing a regretful groan from him. She would never know how much that hurt him, how much he thought about the fact that his sawn had taken a blade to her self in an attempt to die.  “And what have I been paid for it?” she asked lifting her gown fully, exposing her self to him. Her arousal was apparent by the glistening wetness in between her smooth brown thighs. Loki growled at the site, he wished that she would just fuck him but he knew she was playing with him. Loving being the cat for once, toying with her mouse.   “Reduced to writhing and quivering as I think about you…” She hissed pulling her foot away and getting on top of him. “I called like a crow for you.” She whispered in his ear, grabbing him by his sable hair and yanking his head back, exposing his throat to her. She leaned down and ran her lips along the muscles and licking his Adams apple.

He moaned and she felt him rock his hips under her. She chuckled darkly at his attempts to get some semblance of pleasure. Sjöfn’s fingers worked on his armor, knowing were every buckle was undoing them as if it were second nature. Yanking his chest plate off and undoing the tunic underneath painfully slow. Her small hands working on the hooks as she kept eye contact with him. Undoing the last of them she looked down at his bare chest, biting her lip the way he loved and hated. When she did it she looked so innocent, so delicious. He wanted nothing more then to have his own way with her.  Sjöfn ran her hands up his chest softly; suddenly she dug her nail in and clawed down. Loki threw his head back letting out a muffled yell at the pain.  Three out of the ten angry red marks seeped lines of blood. He watched as she leaned down and licked one of the scratches clean of the red liquid.  “Mmm.” She hummed before winding her hips on him. Loki cried out under his muzzle, he was acing. His cock was confined with in the unforgiving leather of his pants, screaming to get out. Burning to be inside of her. “You’re hard.” She said still moving her hips. “Do you want me?” Sjöfn asked with a smirk. Loki nodded his head repeatedly and mumbled.  “I’m sorry, what was that?” Loki bucked his hips up and yanked against his cuffs, desperate now. Mumbling and uttering words he knew she couldn’t hear. He was in physical pain now.

“This is but a fraction of how I felt for you after we I though you were dead.” She whispered to him. “That throbbing in that cock of yours…that’s nothing compared to what I felt here…” She reached down and grabbing his erection tightly with one hand. “And here…” She added putting another hand on his chest. Loki felt tears weld in his eyes, he could have possibly destroyed her, and she could have died because of him. He wanted to beg for her forgiveness but he couldn’t. Sjöfn removed her hand from his chest and started to untie his trousers, moving her hips up so when his cock sprung free it didn’t touch her. Her pussy hovered above it, only an inch away. Loki let out a pained grunt, throwing his head back in agony, he couldn’t help but to thrust up in an attempt to penetrate her but Sjöfn anticipated his actions and moved her hips up higher and out of his reach.

“No. No. Loki.” She cooed, running her fingers through her folds and then slicking the wetness on to the head of his cock, teasing him with her nectar. Loki sobbed, it was too much he could feel it throbbing, he needed her or he was going to die. While his head was thrown back Sjöfn suddenly dropped her self on to him, stuffing his whole rock hard member in to her in one motion. Loki’s body tensed, and quivered.

“Ahhh!” Sjöfn moaned sweetly loving how full he made her feel. She started to move bouncing up and down on him. Loki bit down harder on the gag, as the sensation her tight, wet pussy drove him mad. He wished he could swear, or moan her name but he was reduced to animalistic grunts and growls.  “Yes…” Sjöfn panted as she road him. “You feel so good….” She cried looking down at him as he squirmed with pleasure under her. He looked up at her, her trusting causing her gown slaves to sleep off of her shoulders exposing her breasts that bounded each time she slammed down on him. She was close; he felt it in how her walls started to clinch around him.

“Loki…Loki….Loki….” She chanted before falling silent her climax stealing hear voice as she shook. She felt his cock twitch inside of her rapidly. Hearing him growl as loud as he could under the muzzle. His seed spilling deep in to her, some of it seeping out and dripping down the shaft of his cock. Sjöfn collapsed atop him resting her head on his chest, listening to his thumping heart…happy that for once he was forced to listen. 


End file.
